Enemies Alone
by FizzSummers
Summary: Kagome finds herself alone with Naraku, who shows a strange amount of affection for her. Some suggestive content.


**Enemies Alone**

Her eyes slowly began to open a throbbing pain devastated her head, "Hnnn...Wha..." Kagome mumbled as she slowly attempted to lift herself up from the ground. A trickle of blood ran down her forehead, where was she exactly? The girl looked around desperately, her eyes coming across nothing but trees. Somehow she had been separated from Inuyasha and the rest of the group, she couldn't remember how.

"So you've awaken..." The girl jumped at the sound of the familiar male voice, a voice she dreaded. It was no doubt Naraku's voice. "Naraku!" Kagome shouted pulling herself all the way up quickly. "Come out! I should of known you had something to do with this" The girl looked around trying to spot her enemy but he was no where in sight, lurking in the shadows as always.

She bit her lip angrily as she heard him chuckle mockingly.

"Well since you seem so eager..." he chuckled softly, finally he made his appearance, stepping out of the trees. His ruby eyes shined amusingly at her, "Here I am" Naraku said with smirk. The demon stood before her shirtless showing off his well- toned yet slender torso, seeing him like this caused Kagome to blush slightly. She really hoped he didn't notice it, it would just give him something else to tease her about. "Kagome... you and I are alone right now" He said taking a few slow steps towards her.

As he moved closer Kagome's first instinct was to back away, but she kept her eyes on him. "Stop toying with me, what do you want?!" she demanded boldly, she kept moving back slowly until her back hit a tree. Naraku's ruby eyes stayed on her as he moved closer until they were face to face. "I just wanted some time alone with you" he said quietly staring into her eyes.

Kagome looked back at the demon in confusion, "What do you mean?" Originally she had thought he had her here as some sort of plan he had. What else could he want? Without warning Naraku leaned in and kissed Kagome deep on the lips, parting her lips with his tongue. Her eyes went wide with surprise and she immediately tried to pull away. Before she could even get an inch away Naraku had his arms tight around her, pulling her into his bare torso and kissing her lips deeply and eagerly. She continued to thrash in protest but Naraku was much stronger than her.

Finally the demon would pull away and he would stare into her dark eyes, a smirk across his face. "Na- Naraku-" Kagome gasped, her eyes still wide with surprise.

"Kagome you look so beautiful with that look of surprise" He responded with a chuckle. "I want more of you... much more" With that he ran a hand up her leg slowly moving it up under her skirt.

"Stop!" Kagome shouted desperately, her eyes close too tears. Naraku laughed softly as his hand rubbed between her legs, teasingly through her panties, "I know you want this, stop acting like you don't" he said planting a kiss on her cheek. She could feel her body reacting to his touch and never had she felt so ashamed. "Naraku... Please..." She begged, her voice was silenced with his kiss. Through his kiss she gasped as she felt his fingers pushing her panties inside her.

"I know you like it" Naraku whispered to her ear, as he moved his hand into her panties. Kagome gasped and tried to thrash away, but Naraku would never even let her get an inch a way from him. "Please Naraku" She begged, she hated herself for enjoying his touch.

Naraku chuckled softly, "Please what? Please more is what you mean?" With two fingers he began to gently rub her sweet spot, causing a loud moan to escape her throat. There was no doubt that the girl's body definitely wanted more. "Don't be ashamed to like it Kagome..."

The demon continued to rub her clit tenderly, making her whimper softly. Kagome was enjoying it, much to her dismay and she hated to admit it but she wanted more.

"Naraku..." she said in a whisper not knowing what to say, she no longer wanted to tell him to stop. "Naraku...It feels good..." she finally managed to get out in a very low whisper, her eyes closing blissfully.

Naraku smiled, "Kagome before I continue I want you to see something, open your eyes" Curiously the girl opened her eyes and looked to Naraku. "W-What is it?"

Gently he turned her head to the left and she nearly screamed in surprised. Kikyo was standing in the distance and she was smiling. Kagome's eyes filled with shame, someone had saw her, and it was Kikyo which made the shame even greater. Her eyes began to tear up again, as Kikyo just smiled at her and walked away.

Kagome sobbed loudly, tears flowing from her eyes she sought comfort from the shame she felt and the only one there was her greatest enemy Naraku. She willingly fell into his arms.

_**a/n: Had up before but took down for editing. **_


End file.
